


Hot Damn by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron join Seamus and Neville for drinks and a little more than expected is revealed in their drunken revery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Damn by madam_minnie

  
[Hot Damn](viewstory.php?sid=4008) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Harry and Ron join Seamus and Neville for drinks and a little more than expected is revealed in their drunken revery.  
Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  Comedy, Drabble, PWP  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 407 Read: 389  
Published: 03/02/2007 Updated: 03/02/2007 

Hot Damn by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Written based on a drunken prompt from [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/). It's all her fault... yep... all her fault!  


Harry downed the cinnamon drink in one go and quickly realized why the barkeep had suggested small sips of the drink simply labeled 'Hot Dam' on the small chalk board behind the bar. Grimacing as the cinnamon hit the back of his throat and his nostrils at the same time, he hoarsely shouted "Hot Dam" with Ron and slammed the glass down onto the table.

"Okay," Ron started, "worse kiss ever."

"Cho Chang," Seamus slurred tossing back another swallow of his drink. "Wha-? Don't look at me like that? It was lon' aftah 'arry slobbered all over'er."

"Slobbered? She was crying, I didn't exactly get a chance to slobber anything," Harry downed another of shot and grimacing said, "Cho for me too."

"Lavender's kisses weren't bad after a while," Ron chimed in and with a sidelong glance at Harry, smirked.

"It's not going to work," Harry said in a sing-song voice.

"What's not going to work?" Neville asked.

"Ron's trying to make jealous," Harry said summoning a fresh tray of drinks for the four of them. "I've told him that he can't goad me into sex with jealousy."

"And just how do I goad you into sex then?" Ron said waggling his eyebrows. He downed his drink and slammed the glass on the table then asked. "Alright, most creative shag location."

"Shag location?" Seamus asked wrinkling his nose. "Does the loo at the Quidditch stadium count?"

"Booring!" Harry shouted with a giggle. His cheeks were rosy and he was feeling the warmth that signaled a spectacular hangover was to be present the next morning. "Hood of a muggle car."

"You did not shag on the hood of a car!" Seamus shouted. "Which car? You don’t own one!"

"Did too," Ron beamed. "It was brilliant actually, until Mum caught me slamming into Harry, pants round my ankles and Harry shouting 'give it to me' over and over."

Neville gasped and downed a drink in one go. "She didn't!" he grimaced.

"It did stop her from asking when you were going to marry and give her grandchildren," Harry giggled then laughed as he snorted and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Little does she know that I plan to do everything I can to get you barefoot and pregnant," Ron guffawed and Neville blinked hard.

"You can get him pregnant?" he asked and at that statement both Ron and Harry fell out of their chairs in roaring laughter.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4008>  



End file.
